Arrepentimiento
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Se arrepintió de lo que dijo una fracción de segundo después de hacerlo. Lo confirmó cuando la vio irse con ese soquete rubio. Pero, ya estaba, No podía dar marcha atrás. Por mucho que se arrepintiera de su decisión. One-Shot,


**Hola señoritas y señoritos de este fandom. Soy yo de nuevo, Sakura Tachikawa. Aquí con una pequeña versión del capítulo 28 que saldrá en una semanilla. **

**Quizá no es precisamente el final feliz que todos queremos ahora. Pero, es para lo que estoy preparada psicológicamente en cuanto al capítulo.**

**Si Kou la rechaza, merece sufrir.**

**¡No olviden comentar!**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Arrepentimiento.**

-Kou, ¡me gustas!

De todas las cosas que pensó, Yoshioka le diría, jamás esperó una confesión a esas alturas de su historia. Justo cuando había decidido renunciar a ella y permanecer a lado de Narumi. Tenía que decírselo precisamente cuando la oportunidad de tener una historia, juntos, se había ido.

-Yoshioka… Yo…-¿Cómo decírselo? Se supone que su situación se sobrentendía. Después de haberla besado y de que ella lo vio abrazando a Narumi. Se supone que las cosas entre ellos fueron dichas, aunque sin palabras, estaban claras.

Él no podía dejar a Narumi sola.

-Por favor, dilo Kou. Necesito escucharlo de ti.

El joven de cabellos oscuros alzó la mirada y se sorprendió con lo que encontró. Yoshioka estaba sonriendo. No de una manera feliz. Más bien, sonreía con resignación y… dolor.

No quería decirlo. No quería mentir.

A pesar de haberlo decidido, no tenía el valor para cerrar esa puerta.

-Lo siento.

A pesar de todo, lo hizo.

Dos palabras, tres sílabas y ocho letras que alejarían definitivamente a Futaba de su alcance. Él no quería eso. Era peor que decirle que no quería volver a hablar con él. Porque, de esa forma, aunque sea, sabía que si ella no le habla es porque aún guarda sentimientos hacía él.

Sentimientos que eran plenamente correspondidos.

La pelirroja inhaló, exhaló y suspiró sonoramente y lo miró con una sonrisa de… agradecimiento.

-Gracias.-Dijo Futaba con un hilo de voz y reconoció el semblante preocupado de Kou.-Quita esa cara.-Le pidió con serenidad.-Ya sabía tu respuesta. Sin embargo, necesitaba oírla. Para, al igual que tu, seguir adelante.

Quería detenerla, callarla. Como cuando estaba histérica en el salón de clases y la silenció con un beso.

-Sabes.-Llamó su atención.-Creí que si estabas con Narumi, volverías a ser el Kou arisco de antes, el que sufría en silencio y no contaba con nosotros como sus amigos.-Confesó la joven.-Sin embargo, me doy cuenta que no es así. Estrás bien.

¿En serio lo estará? Sin ella a su alrededor, siguiéndolo y forzándolo a sociabilizar.

-Gracias por escuchar y responder mi confesión.-Añadió una pequeña reverencia en su agradecimiento.-Mucha suerte, Kou.

Sin decir otra palabra, la muchacha de cabellos rojos se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección al instituto dejando a su antiguo amor clavado en la tierra de la parte de atrás del edificio.

Futaba se fue, cerró su corazón a él para siempre. Ella lo dijo, que lo intentó y él…

Golpeó con fuerza la pared contigua. Su puño derecho le dolía pero no importaba. Se sentía impotente y tenía que desquitarse con cualquier cosa. Lamentaba tanto su decisión y mucho más no poder salir corriendo y decirle que fue un error, que mentía.

Que la quería.

Pero, ya era tarde.

No se molestó en volver al salón de clases. No podría soportar verla sin arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Sin sentirse un imbécil por su decisión.

Pero, Narumi estaba sola y él sabía lo que era sentirse así de desamparado. No podía dejarla así nada más. Ella no era tan fuerte como él.

Él ya había decidido.

-Ahí estás.

Kou regresó a ver a Komimato con sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Exteriorizó su pregunta interna.

-Las clases ya terminaron y no te apareciste en el último periodo. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

-¿Estábamos?-Era una sutil forma de averiguar si ella también se había preocupado.

-Sí, bueno, yo más que nadie.-Añadió con una sonrisa.-Las chicas estaban, extrañas. Yoshioka fue quien me sugirió que te buscara aquí. Dijo que te había visto en el descanso.

-Sí. Estuve con ella aquí.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron desorbitadamente y con un aire pícaro miró a su impasible amigo.

-¡Eres un pillo!-Se burló-¿Qué hacías con Yoshioka aquí, escondidos?

Kou quería golpearlo para quitarle la cara que traía.

-Yoshioka se me declaró.

Tres… dos… uno.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Bien hecho Kou!-Exclamó exaltado Komimato.-Ahora sólo falta que yo convenza a Shuuko de que la amo y…

-La rechacé.-Lo cortó abruptamente.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!

-La rechacé.-Repitió con angustia en su tono de voz.-Hice una promesa a Narumi y no pienso faltarle.-Añadió rápidamente.-Y no quiero hablar más dela asunto.

Se formó un tenso e incómodo silencio entre ellos. Finalmente Komimato habló:

-Te lo dije.

-Lo sé.

-Eres un estúpido.

Aquello sobrepasó la tolerancia de Kou.

-¡Crees que no lo sé! ¡Si te hubiera escuchado nada de esto estuviera pasando!-No se había dado cuenta que empezó a gritar y se incorporó mirando a Komimato hacía abajo-¡No puedo dejar a Narumi sola! ¡Yo sé lo que se siente estar solo! ¡Ella no tiene amigos como yo!

-Tú tampoco los tenías hasta que te reencontraste con Yoshioka y nos conociste. Ella también podía salir de eso sola.

-Narumi no es tan fuerte.

-Sí lo es. Sólo que no quiere hacerlo porque se le hace más cómodo tenerte a ti.-Dijo finalmente el muchacho rubio levantándose hasta estar a la altura de su mejor amigo.-Pero, ya no tiene caso hablar de eso, ya tomaste tu decisión.-Empezó a caminar.-Vamos, seguimos siendo amigos aunque te considere un idiota.

Kou no dijo nada, simplemente acompañó al rubio a recoger sus zapatos.

-Yo no voy a darme por vencido.-Aseguró Komimato al joven Mabuchi.-No quiero llegar a verme tan miserable como tú en estos momentos.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de la escuela se sorprendieron de ver al joven Kikuchi esperando recostado sobre uno de los casilleros.

Miró a Kou de soslayo y él correspondió el gesto avanzando hasta su casillero. Tomaron rápidamente sus zapatos y se dispusieron a salir del edificio.

-¡Entonces, vamos por unas malteadas! ¡Yo invito!

La alegre voz de Yuuri se escuchó por los desérticos pasillos del instituto hasta que las jóvenes llegaron a recoger sus zapatos. Kikuchi también salió de su escondite y se unió a las tres muchachas.

-Yoshioka-san.-Saludó ruborizado.

-Kikuchi-kun.-Respondió la joven-¿Cómo así aún en la escuela?

-Me tocó limpiar también.

Vil mentiroso, pensó cierto joven que escuchaba discretamente tras otra fila de casilleros.

-Ya veo, bueno, hasta mañana.-Se despidió sin más la muchacha.

-Espera.-La detuvo el rubio.-Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme, te invito una malteada.

-Lo siento, Kikuchi-kun.-Se disculpó la joven inmediatamente.-Pero ya habíamos quedado con Shuuko y Yuuri de ir a por malteadas.

-No hay problema.-Habló la última mencionada.

-Lo hacemos mañana.-Completo la muchacha de cabello oscuro.-Necesitas despejarte.

-Shuu tiene razón.-Confirmó Yuuri.-Yo me encargaré de que Shuu-chan también se distraiga.-Le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja.

-¿Eh?-Futaba no entendía su actitud-¿Seguras?

-Sí.-Aseveró Yuuri.-Cuídala, Kikuchi-kun.

-Nos vemos mañana, Futaba.-Se despidió Murao.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la escuela.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?-Preguntó el rubio tímidamente.

-Eh, sí, supongo que sí.

Ambos muchachos salieron del colegio bajo la intensa mirada de cierto joven de cabellos oscuros que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Te vas a hacer sangre.-Le advirtió Komimato a sus espaldas. Tenía apretadas fuertemente las llaves de su casillero.

-Vámonos.-Apremió el muchacho.

El rubio lo miró en silencio y lo alcanzó.

-Sabes, creo que es mejor, así te vas haciendo a la idea de una vez.-Empezó a hablar el rubio.-Yoshioka tiene el corazón roto y Kikuchi no es ningún tonto, sabrá tomar la oportunidad.

Eso él ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que Komimato se lo recuerde.

-Y si no es él, será cualquier otro. Yoshioka es muy guapa.

Eso también lo sabía y lo irritaba.

-¿Arrepentido?-Preguntó finalmente Komimato.

-Eso ya no importa.

Jamás le diría que se arrepintió desde que el "Lo siento" salió de sus labios.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Creo que es muy probable que esto pase. Quizá Kou no la rechace inmediatamente sino que se lo pasará pensando todo el capítulo. Esa es otra opción que tengo y si Sakisaka-sensei es malvada es capaz de dejarnos colgadas con la confesión de Kou un mes más.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no sean malos y déjenme sus RR.**

**Agradezco mucho su apoyo en mi proyecto anterior de AHR, Gracias a:**

**Sora Kinomoto; AD Mishia; Yuuuuus; mikarella; LadyDy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen RR.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
